Joan Houlihan
Joan Houlihan is an American poet. Life Houlihan was born and raised in Massachusetts. She earned a B.A. and M.A. from the University of Massachusetts in Amherst. She is founder of the Concord Poetry Center in Concord, Massachusetts, and of the Colrain Poetry Manuscript Conference in Colrain, Massachusett]. She is also on the faculty of Lesley University’s low-residency M.F.A. in Creative Writing program.Tupelo Press > Forthcoming Books Page > Joan Houlihan Bio She has written a series of essays on contemporary American poetry called The Boston Comment, which drew a great deal of attention for their criticism of both traditional and avant garde poetry, occasioning responses from Fred Moramarco of Poetry International[http://webdelsol.com/LITARTS/Boston_Comment/fred.htm The Boston Comment > Letters to Joan Houlihan] and wide range of letters from the poetry community both favorable and critical[http://www.bostoncomment.com/Letters.htm The Boston Comment > Letters to Joan Houlihan] Houlihan is a staff reviewer for Contemporary Poetry Review. Her work has appeared in many journals and magazines, including Gulf Coast, Harvard Review, Gettysburg Review, Poetry International, Fulcrum, Pleiades, Passages North, Columbia: A Journal of Literature and Arts, VOLT, Poetry and the Boston Review. [http://bostonreview.net/BR28.2/houlihan.html Boston Review > April/May 2003 Issue > Unrelenting by Joan Houlihan][http://bostonreview.net/BR31.6/houlihan.html Boston Review > November/December 2006 > From the Us by Joan Houlihan] Writing The Mending Worm has been described by Lucie Brock-Broido as “a book of stunning accomplishment"New Issues Press > Author Reviews Page and by Frederick Marchant as one that "gives us poems that in their art and authenticity render whole that which has been shattered."New Issues Press > Author Reviews Page Ellen Wehle, poetry editor of AGNI magazine and poetry reviewer, states: "Writers are told 'make it fresh, make it new.' In The Mending Worm it's all new. Houlihan wields language like a weapon, carving out lines that are stingingly precise.”[http://www.bucknell.edu/westbranch/ Bucknell University > West Branch > Number 64, Spring/Summer 2009] Recognition The Mending Worm won the 2005 Green Rose Prize in Poetry. Publications Poetry * The Mending Worm. Kalamazoo, MI: New Issues Press / Western Michigan University, 2006. * The Us. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2009. *''Ay''. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2014. Collected editions * Hand-Held Executions: Poems & essays. Washington, DC: Del Sol Press, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joan Houlihan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2015. Audio/ video *''Joan Houlihan'' (CD). Woodberry Poetry Room, Harvard College Library, 2011. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Joan Houlihan at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose * "Can Poets Teach?: On writers teaching writing" at the Academy of American Poets *"The Tell-Tale Line" (review) *Boston Comment Essays ;Books *[http://www.wmich.edu/newissues/New_Issues_Titles/Houlihan/Houlihan_Book_Page.html The Mending Worm] at New Issues Press *[https://www.tupelopress.org/books/the_us The Us] at Tupelo Press *Joan Houlihan at Amazon.com ;About *Joan Houlihan at Boston Comment. *Joan Houlihan and the Role of the Poet-Critic at Contemporary Poetry Review *Joan Houlihan Official website *Joan Houlihan Official weblog Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:Lesley University faculty Category:American women writers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets